elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Melbourne Zoo
Der Melbourne Zoo (offiziell Royal Melbourne Zoological Gardens) ist der älteste Zoo Australiens und wurde 1862 im Royal Park der Stadt Melbourne inm australischen Bundesstaat Victoria eröffnet, wo er sich heute noch befindet. Zuvor gab es eine Haltung von Tieren im Botanischen Garten der Stadt. Der Zoo begann mit dem Projekt der Akklimatisierung von exotischen Tieren anderer Kontinente, die quasi zur Einführung dieser Arten in Australien gedacht war. Da dieses Vorhaben im allgemeinen scheiterte, konzentrierte sich der Zoo auf den Ausbau des Bestandes an einheimischen Arten, der auch heute noch seine Bedeutung hat. Auf Dauer wurden aber auch andere Arten gezeigt, die das Besucherinteresse am Zoo erhöhten. Heute leben über 2000 Tiere aus über 300 Arten im Zoo MelbourneZoos Victoria: Annual Report 2012-13, S. 12. Im Bestand sind heute auch Löwen, Giraffen und Tiger, also Tiere vom afrikanischen und australischen Kontinent. Eine Attraktion ist das begehbare Schmetterlingshaus des Zoos. Elefantenhaltung 'Die Anfänge der Elefantenhaltung' Bereits seit 1883 wurden einzelne Elefanten im Zoo Melbourne gehalten. Der erste Elefant war RaneeBild in: Melbourne Zoo: Acclimatisation to Conservation, Artikel zur Geschichte des Zoos auf www.heritageaustralia.com.au, S. 53, eine Elefantenkuh aus dem Zoo Kalkutta, die vor allem zum Reiten für die Besucher eingesetzt wurde. Sie starb 1903 in Melbourne. Bereits 1902 traf dann Queenie mit sechs Jahren im Zoo ein, die zu den bekanntesten Tieren der Zoologischen Gärten in Melbourne wurde. Auch sie trug Kinder durch den Zoo und war sehr beliebt beim Publikum. Sie lebte dort bis 1945. Im Vorjahr brachte sie einen Pfleger zu Tode und wurde neun Monate später getötet. 1939 trafen die beiden etwa achtjährigen Kühe Peggy und Betty im Zoo Melbourne ein, die ebenfalls darauf trainiert wurden, die Nachfolge von Queenie anzutreten. Aus den dreißiger Jahren stammt auch das alte ElefantenhausElephant House, Royal Melbourne Zoo, Elliott Ave, Parkville, VIC, Australia, auf www.environment.gov.au (Fotos). Betty starb 1973, Peggy 1988. 'Ein erstes Elefantenpaar für Melbourne' Nach Bettys Tod reiste 1977 erstmals ein Elefantenbulle nach Melbourne. Bong Su war damals erst ein Bullkalb von zwei bis drei Jahren und kam aus Malaysia. Ihm folgte ebenfalls von dort die fünfjährige Mek Kapah. Beide Elefanten wuchsen also im Zoo auf und leben noch heute dort. Allerdings ist es dabei nie zur Elefantenzucht gekommen, obwohl sich beide Tiere gut vertragen sollen. 'Der "Trail of the Elephants"' Im Jahr 2003 wurde der erste Teil einer neuen Elefantenanlage errichtet, die Platz schaffen sollte für eine Gruppe von Elefantenkühen. Bis 2006 wurde der "Trail of the Elephants" vervollständigt durch die Errichtung eines neuen Bullentraktes für Bong Su sowie eine weitere Außenanlage. Der Gesamtbereicht umfasst neben den Gehegen und Ställen auch ein Asiatisches Dorf. Die Anlage entstand in der Absicht, mit einer größeren Gruppe junger Kühe und Bong Su die Zucht neu zu beleben. 'Import von drei Zuchtkühen 2006' In Zusammenarbeit mit dem Taronga Zoo in Sydney wurde ein gemeinsames Zuchtprogramm entwickelt, demzufolge mehrere Elefantenkühe aus Thailand importiert und auf die beiden Zoos verteilt werden sollten. In einem langwierigen Verfahren, das auch von Protesten begleitet wurde, wurden in Thailand die für Melbourne vorgesehene Kühe ausgewählt und bereits seit 2004 in Kanchanaburi Quarantäne gehalten, wo auch die Pfleger aus Melbourne zu ihnen stießen. Erst 2006 konnten die insgesamt acht jungen Elefanten, darunter auch der Bulle Gung, von Thailand aus aufbrechen und lebten dann erneut für einige Monate in Quarantäne auf den Kokosinseln, ehe sie im November 2006 in Australien eintrafen. Während der junge Bulle und vier Kühe aus dem Thailand-Import in den Taronga-Zoo gebracht wurden, reisten die Kühe Dokkoon, Kulab und Num-Oi in den Melbourne Zoo, wo sie am 06.11.2006 eintrafen. Anders als der Taronga-Zoo gab der Zoo Melbourne das bis dahin gehaltene Elefantenpaar nicht ab, sondern brachte die drei jungen Kühe mit Mek Kapah und auch mit Bong Su zusammen. 'Die Zuchtbemühungen mit Bong Su†' Trotz der Zusammenführung mit dem Bullen entwickelte auch hier Bong Su keine Bestrebungen, die Nachwuchskühe zu decken. Daher wurde mit Unterstützung des IZW aus Berlin auf die künstliche Herbeiführung von Nachwuchs zurückgegriffen. Da Bong Su† als sehr fertil gilt, wurde er auch als Spermaspender für einen Teil der Kühe im Taronga Zoo in Sydney eingesetzt, obwohl der dort lebende Gung ebenfalls mit dem Decken begann. Auf diese Weise wurde Bong Su† bereits fünffacher Vater, wobei eines seiner Kälber, Pathi Harn, in Sydney geboren wurde. 'Elefantengeburten im Melbourne Zoo' Im Melbourne Zoo wurden folgende Kälber zur Welt gebracht: #'Mali', weiblich, geboren am 15.01.2010 von Dokkoon. Mali war das erste im Zoo Melbourne geborene Elefantenkalb und das zweite, das in Australien zur Welt kam (nach Luk Chai in Sydney). Mali lebt weiterhin in Melbourne und kümmert sich mit um den jüngeren Nachwuchs. #'Ongard', männlich, geboren am 10.09.2010 von Kulab. Er lebte im Melbourne Zoo bis zu seinem Umzug in den Zoo Miami nach Florida im Mai 2018. #Sanook†, männlich, geboren am 17.01.2013 von Num-Oi. Nach einigem Abstand zu seinen älteren Halbgeschwistern kam Sanook† zur Welt. Er lebte mit seiner Mutter und der Melbourner Elefantengruppe im Trail of the Elephants bis zu seinem tödlichen Unfall am 03.12.2013, bei dem er, den Kopf durch einen Autoreifen gesteckt, erstickte. #'Man Jai', männlich, geboren am 08.12.2013 von Dokkoon, nur wenige Tage nach dem Tod seines Halbbruders Sanook†. Er lebt mit seiner Familie in Melbourne. #Willow†, Zoo Melbourne, weiblich, geboren am 15.06.2016 von Num-Oi. Sie wurde mit einer Fehlstellung der Vorderfüße geboren, durch die sie nicht bei ihrer Mutter trinken konnte. Die Fehlstellung wurde behandelt und verbesserte sich, allerdings traten durch die Flaschenaufzucht und intravenöse Ernährung Folgeprobleme in Form von Verdauungsstörungen und Infektionen auf, letztere führten zu einer Gelenkschädigung, so dass das Kalb im Alter von 6 Wochen eingeschläfert wurde. Gruppe verlagern Der Melbourne Zoo gab bekannt, dass seine sechsköpfige Elefantenherde in Zukunft in den Werribee Open Range Zoo ziehen soll, wo eine neue Elefantenanlage für bis zu 15 Elefanten gebaut werden soll. Der Zeitpunkt der Übertragung ist jedoch noch nicht bekannt. Bevor sich die Kühe jedoch bewegen, sollten sie mit AI überdenken, um den Fortpflanzungszyklus aufrechtzuerhalten. Literatur *Nina Keese: Elefanten in Zoos Australiens, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 10 (Nov. 2006), S. 33-37 (hier: Abschnitt "Melbourne Zoo, Victoria", S. 35-36). Weblinks *Melbourne Zoo, Homepage des Zoos auf www.zoo.org.au. *Melbourne Zoo, Artikel auf en.wikipedia.org. *Melbourne Zoo – 150 years in Royal Park, Rückblick auf 150 Jahre Melbourne Zoo auf www.cv.vic.gov.au. *Melbourne Zoo: Acclimatisation to Conservation, Artikel zur Geschichte des Zoos auf www.heritageaustralia.com.au. *Provenance: 007 - Royal Melbourne Zoological Gardens, Überblick über die Zoogeschichte auf www.austehc.unimelb.edu.au. *Queenie's last ride, Artikel (Rezension) über Queenie auf www.theage.com.au. *Trail of the Elephants, Information und Fotos auf www.zoo.org.au. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Zoo